¿De qué demonios estamos hablando?
by Vee-ver
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando tu días es de lo peor?, lo típico llega, Draco malfoy haciendolo más miserable.


**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **-. personaje Draco Malfoy, le pertenece a J.K Rowling, yo solo juego con él.**

 **Gracias por leer-.-.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ni bien su madre le dijo la "buena noticia", Ruin la miró con incredulidad.

Los ojos marrones de su madre, la observaron con desaprobación.

Su padre se escondió tras su diario, el muy cobarde.

-¿y si no quiero ir?- mostrándole lo hastiada que estaba con la ridícula idea, los folletos se encontraban esparcidos por toda la mesa mirándola burlones. Su madre frunció los labios con furia.

-Ruin maría mosqué, vendrás con nosotros a estas universidades a ver las opciones- Ruin puso ambas manos sobre la mesa con fuerzas haciendo que esta retumbe, su madre hizo lo mismo; ambas mujeres lanzaban chispas y se miraban a los ojos con ira mientras que, el hombre de la casa, no pensaba interferir, conocía bien a ambas mujeres. Ruin no soporto más y sabiendo que perdería, salió hecha una furia de la casa no sin antes cerrando de un portazo.

La madre mosqué se sentó sobándose la sien con ambas manos, su marido dejo el diario y la miró con ojos llenos de lastima.

-ya se le pasara y cuando vuelva más tranquila hablaran mejor.- Su esposa lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

-Thomas, nuestra hija tiene ya diecisiete años y debemos pensar en su futuro- el aludido asintió inseguro, pero como no quería confrontarse a su esposa callo.

Ruin caminaba hecha una furia por las pocas concurridas aceras, no le preocupaba el hecho de ir a una universidad lo que sí, era que su mente no era como las demás y ella lo tenía claro, tardaba en aprender y su mente no recordaba las funciones o las palabras que le decían, era un desastre para eso y su querida madre se lo recordaba día a día.

Mientras pateaba una lata de cerveza chamuscada ideo que no extrañaría nada de la escuela, nunca tuvo amigos y no porque no quisiera sino que, suponía, nadie la soportaba con sus delirantes palabras que decía en los momentos pocos oportunos y amigos por internet, ni pensarlo, presentía que molestaba con solo escribir un "hola".

-¿mosqué?- una voz que arrastraba las palabras la interrumpió de sus delirios, miro hacia atrás confundida para luego fruncir el ceño, Draco malfoy la observaba de hito en hito con una ceja alzada, la luz del atardecer hacia que su pálida cara pareciera más bronceada y que sus ojos grises se mostrasen anaranjados, vestía con una remera roja y con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su jean azul como si interrumpir rabietas fuera lo más normal del mundo. No se dio cuenta hasta que hablo de nuevo que lo miraba sin siquiera moverse.

-¿qué te hizo la pobre lata?-Ruin entorno los ojos con desconfianza, Draco iba a su misma clase pero nunca le hablaba, en realidad el no hablaba con nadie, por eso el hecho de que el mismo haya iniciado la conversación era de lo mas loco y ella sabia de locuras.

-¿Qué quieres?- su voz sonava chillona pero no le importo, Draco sonrio de medio lado y esquivó la pregunta.

-¿de dónde vienes tan enojada?

-no has contestado a mi pregunta.

-tu tampoco a la mía

-no, porque es privado.

\- y la calle pública.

-qué demonios tiene que ver eso.- Draco no supo que responder a eso, pero Ruin no le dio tiempo a responder sino que se fue directo hacia su casa, presentía que ese chico no la dejaría tranquila y no se equivocaba puesto que el aludido caminaba tras ella.

Draco no sabía porque pero le hacía gracia molestarla, la había visto siempre haciendo comentarios graciosos y sin amigo alguno en la escuela, que en cuanto él había salido de su casa y la había visto salir de la suya hecha una furia, no supo porque, tal vez porque estaba aburrido, pero la siguió y contuvo esa extraña charla con ella.

-veo que no eres lo que aparentas- le comento de lo más normal esperando su reacción, esta se paró en seco, se dio la vuelta y lo miro con confusión y curiosidad.

-tu tampoco- repuso después de un rato, ese comentario lo tomo por sorpresa, ya estaban frente a la casa de ella y la noche se cernía sobre ellos, Draco veía aquellos ojos verdes y algo en el se removio.

Curiosidad.

Se dirigio hacia su casa, mientras que, Ruin lo seguía con la mirada y rodaba los ojos, luego uno era el loco pero vio que, antes de cruzar la calle, este sin girarse le decía.

-mañana vendré de nuevo- Ruin no supo tomarlo, si como una cita o una advertencia, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo este ya había entrado a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente después de discutir con su madre del tema, al salir de su casa Ruin descubrió con asombro y con horror que frente a su casa se encontraba Draco malfoy con una mochila en su espalda.

 **Fin**


End file.
